Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by data centers that utilize multiple computing devices (e.g., hardware resources) that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Early data center designs were very complex and difficult to maintain due to technology available at that time. To remedy these problems, converged infrastructures were introduced that provided a standardized package of components that were combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Converged infrastructures commonly used today are implemented with a virtual computing environment that includes a structured combination of multiple virtual objects that are executed on independently functioning hardware resources commonly referred to as hosts.